Fade Out
by mimichanMC
Summary: Después de la partida de Rose Quartz, Pearl y Amethyst intentaron hacer todo el dolor de la perdida desaparecer juntas, después de todo Opal no había amado a Rose de la forma en la que ellas lo hacían, una pequeña historia de por que Opal es una fusión tan armónica.
_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _ **FADE OUT**_

Que vacío se sentía todo. Sabía que era así, pero hasta ese momento esa realidad no la había golpeado justo como ahora, como un mazo en medio del pecho. Rose Quartz era el alma del equipo, solo por ella, ellas habían sobrevivido a la guerra, solo por ella, tenían una misión en la tierra ella llenaba todos los días de energía y risa el lugar. Sin Rose… ella…

Se sentía muerta.

¿Cómo sería Garnet una buena líder? Si no fuera por el amor de Rubi y Sapphire ella también estaría en pedazos ¿Cómo harían para controlar a Amethyst? Desde que Rose se había ido, había estado encerrada en su habitación seguramente destruyendo los montones de cosas que tenía, completamente fuera de control allí, como cada vez que algo la alteraba o entristecía.

Y ella…

Ella se había encerrado en su propia habitación y había pasado días sentada en el rincón más oculto llorando, a estas alturas ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo se sentía, todo era frio, silencio y obscuridad para ella, en ese momento se sentía como entumida, sin poder respirar. Rose Quartz era su fuente de luz siempre lo había sido, estando a su lado parecía que nada era imposible, con ella había aprendido el valor de la libertad y la vida, ahora que ella no estaba ella solo… no sabía…

— Hey P.

Pearl abrió sus ojos y vio de pie delante de ella a Amethyst, el cuarzo se estrujaba el cabello delante de ella incomoda. Pearl se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro, y a preguntarse cómo había entrado Amethyst a su habitación y cómo la había encontrado si se había asegurado de estar en la parte más oculta de su cuarto.

— Amethyst…

— Puedo…

Amethyst extendió su mano más cerca de ella, Pearl supo de inmediato que es lo que estaba pidiendo, abrió sus brazos y el cuarzo pronto estaba acurrucada junto a ella abrazándola fuerte. Pearl envolvió sus propios brazos a su alrededor y hundió su cabeza entre su cabello, apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ya no quería llorar, no delante de su compañera al menos, ahora era su trabajo ser una guía para Amethyst, mostrarle debilidad no era una opción… pero dolía tanto y no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Permanecieron largos minutos solo allí acurrucadas, buscando consuelo la una en la otra, no necesitaban decir nada, que podían decir que no fuera claro para ninguna de las dos.

— Estoy cansada de llorar Pearl – dijo la gema arrastrando el canto de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, casi con ira.

— Yo también Amethyst – admitió Pearl.

— Solo quiero que el dolor se acabe – dijo sin poder evitar que lagrimas gordas se empezaran a formar en la comisura de sus ojos – quiero que Rose entre por la puerta y nos diga que todo fue una broma cruel, quiero abrazarla de nuevo, quiero…

— Lo sé Amethyst, yo quiero lo mismo – abrazó más fuerte a su compañera – pero no pasara, ella realmente se fue.

— Entonces… – dijo cerrando sus manos en puños alrededor de la capa de gasa del traje de Pearl con ira – solo quiero desaparecer.

"Sí, sería tan bueno desaparecer" ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo por días enteros mientras la dejaron estar sola en su habitación, borrar su mente y su conciencia y olvidar el motivo por el que sentía tanto dolor. Abrazó más fuerte a su compañera… si pudieran.

Pronto un brillo iridiscente de verde, violeta y plateado llenó la habitación de Pearl, cuando este fue lentamente apagándose la gema abrió sus ojos y miró con curiosidad a todo a su alrededor, las fuentes de agua limpia y el silencio le fueron familiares enseguida, se levantó del piso y se estiró un poco, sentía su cuerpo pesado y cansado no sabía porque, pero si sabía que sería fantástico hacer algo para relajarlo, quizá pelear con algo.

Salió de la habitación de Pearl, afuera el portal principal estaba solo, no había señales de Rose Quartz o de la otra fusión. Bien, menos gemas para intentar decirle que hacer, en especial Rose Quartz, parecía disgustarle que ella nunca tuviera miedo de nada.

Opal se puso de pie en el portal principal y pensó por un momento a donde ir, no había explorado demasiado aún al sur del planeta, era un buen lugar para empezar.

.

.

.

.

.

3 años después…

— Hazte a un lado Garnet.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha Opal convocó su arco y apuntó al terrible "oso" furioso echando espuma por la boca que se aproximaba a ella, esperó hasta que el monstruo estuvo solo a un par de metros de ella y soltó su flecha de luz, esta impactó justo en el centro del pecho de aquel "oso" que explotó en una niebla brillante dejando caer al piso una gema color marrón, con un simple ademan de cerrar sus manos el arco desapareció y avanzó a donde la gema estaba en el piso.

— Espera Opal.

La alta gema se detuvo, Garnet se aproximó donde descansaba la gema y la encapsuló, Opal la miró irritada

— ¿Cómo se supone que mis burbujas se harán más resistentes si insistes en no dejarme hacerlas? – la alta gema de fusión cerró sus dos pares de brazos delante de ella.

— La última vez la gema que encapsulaste rompió tu burbuja y dejó escapar a otras gemas – dijo Garnet, que con un ademan envió la gema al templo — no quiero volver a tener que perseguir más gemas en el templo, ni siquiera estoy segura que las hayamos atrapado a todas en la habitación de Amethyst.

— He intentado ordenar esa habitación – dijo Opal con una mueca extraña y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – pero Amethyst no me deja… mi habitación esta perfecta como esta – agregó como un susurro.

— Regresemos al templo.

Las dos gemas avanzaron hasta el portal para regresar al templo.

Pearl y Amethyst habían permanecido fusionadas por demasiado tiempo, en algunas ocasiones incluso Garnet olvidaba que ella no era Opal, salvo en momentos como ese, en que las personalidades de ambas se escuchaban en su voz.

Ella era la peor gema para hablarles de separarse, entendía y le enojaba el porqué se habían fusionado. Para ella la fusión era un acto de comunicación pura, de amor y completa confianza. Opal era… una manera de huir del dolor de Pearl y Amethyst, pero habían huido por demasiado tiempo ya. Opal no había amado a Rose Quartz como ellas, en realidad se había formado solo un par de docena de veces antes, sabía que les era más fácil lidiar con su ausencia siendo Opal, pero... no podía evitar a veces desear el consejo mesurado y planeado de Pearl o la risa de Amethyst.

Cuando llegaron al templo enseguida supieron que algo no iba bien.

Una más de las manos del templo estaba caída sobre la arena hecha pedazos, se habían caído algunas partes de la estatua con las tormentas y los terremotos, pero había algo mal aquí.

La tierra tembló con un fuerte impacto, venía de dentro del templo. Rápidamente Garnet abrió las puertas y se movieron rápido adentro, había más golpes fuertes que hacían temblar todo el lugar, todos venían de un mismo lugar que hizo que a las dos fusiones se les apretara el pecho. Corrieron al corazón del templo y allí estaba, una gema corrupta con la gran figura de un toro color rojo, una de las gemas que habían escapado de las burbujas antes, este estaba envistiendo contra el pilar principal.

— Te habías escondido bien.

Opal convocó su arma y apuntó contra el "animal", este al verse descubierto farfulló y corrió donde la gema estaba de pie. Confiada esta lo esperó hasta tenerlo bien a tiro, de nuevo dejo ir su flecha de luz pero cuando alcanzó a la criatura, la flecha solo rebotó en su frente sin dañarlo, siguió avanzando contra la muy sorprendida gema que no pudo moverse viendo como se aproximaba cada vez más, pero a solo medio metro de ella Garnet lo atacó con sus guantes, la gema corrupta trastabilló y quedó un momento tendido en el piso.

— ¿Opal, estás bien? –preguntó Garnet convocando sus guantes.

— Si, gracias Garnet.

La gema corrupta se levantó de nuevo, sus ojos eran brazas brillantes llenos de ira, arremetió esta vez contra Garnet que lo esquivó pero el animal siguió avanzando hasta golpear a una de las paredes, las burbujas temblaron y una cayó al piso rompiéndose, la gema dentro de ella brilló por un momento inestable y se trasformó en un animal pequeño, Opal lo alcanzó enseguida y lo golpeó para reducirlo de nuevo a su gema y lo encapsuló, pero como había dicho Garnet antes, sus burbujas eran inestables, lucían como una esfera agrietada, duraban solo un par de horas y se rompían.

Enojada de nuevo apuntó a la gema corrupta, pero de nuevo sus flechas de luz no lograban dañarla, solo lo hacían enojar más. Garnet logró sostener a la gema de sus cuernos pero era muy fuerte, la empujaba por mucho que quisiera detenerla.

— ¡Opal, haz algo! – le exigió Garnet sosteniendo a la criatura con sus guantes llenos de electricidad pero eso no parecía afectarlo.

— Mis flechas no funcionan – le respondió la fusión que no sabía qué hacer.

— Podemos retenerlo con el látigo de Amethyst – dijo sintiéndose agotada por momentos mientras la gema corrompida la empujaba.

— Yo… - La fusión miró la gema en su pecho, el lugar de donde Amethyst convocaba su arma deseando poder hacer algo - no sé como convocar solo el arma de Amethyst.

La gema corrupta empujó su poderosa cabeza a un lado, Garnet salió despedida estrellándose contra una pared, cayó al piso con evidente dolor. Dos burbujas más cayeron al piso, por suerte no se rompieron.

Esto estaban mal, Opal lo sabía, si esa gema seguía dentro del templo terminaría derrumbándolo y rompiendo todas las burbujas. Todo el trabajo que habían pasado reuniendo a todas las gemas rotas para protegerlas hasta que… hasta que Rose Quartz pudiera averiguar cómo ayudarlas, todo el trabajo de Rose para nada.

— ¡Pearl!, ¡Amethyst! – Gritó Garnet – ¡Va a romper todas las burbujas de Rose! ¡Eso es lo que quieren!

— Rose… — lagrimas pesadas bajaron por las mejillas de Opal – debemos hacerlo Pearl, ya es hora… - dijo en voz baja - lo sé Amethyst – respondió para sí misma de nuevo - gracias.

La figura de Opal tembló un momento y las dos gemas finalmente se separaron, sin perder un segundo Amethyst convocó su látigo y lo envolvió alrededor de la gema corrupta con todas sus fuerzas. Pearl convocó su alabarda y la lanzó justo entre los ojos donde podía verse la figura real de la gema corrupta, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que el brazo de inmediato pareció arder de dolor, pero solo con ese golpe la criatura se desestabilizó y explotó en una nube de brillante humo rojo para después caer al piso.

Con esfuerzo Pearl se acercó a la gema y la encapsuló en una de sus burbujas.

— Estas bien Garnet – le preguntó la pálida gema a su compañera.

— Si – dijo con una sonrisa, solo no podía evitar estar contenta de verla de nuevo - gracias Pearl.

— Amethyst – dijo yendo donde el pequeño cuarzo había caído despedido por la propia fuerza que había estado aplicando a su látigo – ¿Estás bien?

— Yeah P. – dijo aún tirada en el piso pero levantando un pulgar - necesitas mucho más que una gema como esa para acabar conmigo.

— Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa divertida y tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ambas gemas se miraron con una sonrisa aún tomadas de las manos, la gema de Pearl en su frente y la del pecho de Amethyst empezaron a brillar.

— ¡No!

De pronto Garnet estaba en medio de las dos, tomó las manos que habían tenido unidas y las separó, la fusión estaban temblando

— ¡Por favor, no lo hagan más!

— Garnet… - las dos gemas la miraron asombradas

— Pearl, Amethyst… yo… - lagrimas gruesas bajaban por las mejillas de la fusión – sé que soy la ultima gema que debería pedirles que no se fusionaran, pero… las extraño. Opal es una gran compañera de equipo, pero yo las extrañó a ustedes, hemos estado juntas por mucho tiempo… por favor, no se vayan de nuevo, sé que las dos están tristes desde que Rose se ha ido pero, yo no solo perdí a Rose, también las perdí a ustedes dos, no se vayan de nuevo, por favor.

Aquel ultimo "por favor" había salido como una súplica de los labios de la fusión. Pearl miró a Amethyst y esta le regresó la mirada, esos años de estar fusionadas, habían hecho que las dos pudieran entenderse aún sin palabras, se habían consolado una a la otra dentro de Opal y eso las había hecho muy unidas, habían logrado que la ausencia de Rose no fuera tan dura, Opal casi no había pasado tiempo con Rose, no la amaba como lo hacían ellas, pero no se habían dado cuenta en el proceso como estaban lastimando a Garnet, la amaban también, como ella había dicho habían estado por milenios juntas.

— Yo estoy fuera – dijo Amethyst y rodeó a Garnet de la cintura – es _cool_ ser Opal, pero creo que he tenido suficiente de ella y que quiera siempre limpiar mi cuarto, me tomara miles de años solo lograr poner en su lugar todos esos montones organizados.

— Y yo estoy cansada de que Opal todo el tiempo deje todo fuera de lugar en mi habitación – dijo Pearl que acercó sus manos al rostro de Garnet secando sus lagrimas – no creo querer ser Opal de nuevo en mucho tiempo.

— Yeah – replicó Amethyst - a no ser que sea una emergencia.

— Suena bien para mí – dijo Pearl envolviendo sus brazos también alrededor de su compañera – te hemos echado de menos también Garnet.

Garnet rodeó a las dos gemas con sus brazos y las apretó fuerte contra ella.

— Bienvenidas de vuelta.

 **Fin.**


End file.
